Ricochet Part V
by dinkydow
Summary: The Asgard need Jack's help...again.


****

Title: Ricochet Part V

****

Author: dinkydow

Email: 

Category: Series; sequel to Ricochet Part IV**. **Now that I've seen the season 8 opener, I'll have to classify this as Alternate Universe.

Rating: PG-13

****

Season: (Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme…) Oh, Season 8

Spoilers: Nope, I'm quite well preserved, thank you very much. Oh, you mean that kind of spoiler. "New Order, Part 2"

Warnings: Mild whumping and some language. Jack is still not a happy camper.

Summary: The Asgard need Jack's help…again.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of them. Couldn't afford to if I did and don't have a mountain to hide them in. Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions do. I wrote this for entertainment and won't be making any money for it, so please don't sue. (Heavy sigh). Don't have any money if you did.

Author's Notes: Thank you Jolene (my biggest fan) for being my beta for this one while Alice deals with the last two weeks of summer college classes. Also thanks for all the wonderful encouragement and whining from the Jackfic gang and the DWARF's. : D Yes, I love to hear feedback!

The members from the SGC hadn't been in the Infirmary of the 'The O'Neill II' for long before Thor appeared alongside them in his command chair. Ernie, of course, had accompanied the visitors and was keeping an eye on his patients' welfare. So far, the occupants of the two med pods hadn't awakened, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Colonel Reynolds, orbit has been established around Earth and I have taken the liberty of contacting the SGC. General Hammond has requested that he speak with you," Thor commented, blinking his eyes slowly.

"What's General Hammond doing at the SGC?" asked Carter as she exchanged questioning glances with her friends.

"I guess I'd better go talk to him and find out," answered Reynolds with a smile. "I'll see you all later. Thor? Could you show me how to get out of here?"

"Of course, Colonel Reynolds," replied Thor. He moved a shell around and instantly, the human and the Asgard were transported outside the room. When the light cleared, the human Colonel could see that they'd materialized on the bridge of 'The O'Neill II'. On the view screen in front of him was the beautiful blue and green sphere that he called home, Earth. Upon seeing it, he had to fight back a bout of homesickness that he hadn't even been aware of having until confronted with the vision of the curved surface against the blackness of space.

Thor interrupted his reverie by pointing out the obvious. "Your home world is indeed beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, Thor. It is. I guess I'd never realized until now just how beautiful and precious it really is."

"We of the Asgard have long admired both the beauty of your planet and the potential of the people inhabiting it."

"General O'Neill once told me that the Asgard have been studying us for quite a while."

"Yes, we have. Though we have always done our utmost to maintain our policy of non-interference in order to allow your species to develop at its own rate and manner."

"That was until you had to step in to negotiate the Treaty of Protected Planets to prevent the Goa'uld from wiping us out. Right?"

"Given the aggressive and curious nature of your race, it was a foregone conclusion that we would have to step in at some point once you began using the Stargate. However, I believe your General Hammond is awaiting contact with you. I will allow you to communicate with him via our holographic communication system."

"OK, I'm ready when you are, Thor." He suddenly found himself looking at the Briefing Room of the SGC. Sitting at the table were General Hammond, Lt. Colonel Ferretti, and Dr. Smith. To his surprise, General Jumper was also present. From the looks of surprise on their faces, he'd interrupted a high-level discussion.

"Hello Sirs, it's good to see you all again," began Colonel Reynolds as he automatically came to attention and saluted. Only when Jumper had returned it, did he drop his arm back to his side.

"We were wondering when you would be contacting us, Colonel. Thor told us you were in orbit around Earth. Is that true?" asked General Joe Jumper.

"Yes Sir, we are. And it's a sight for sore eyes," responded Reynolds. "I'm glad to be back home, Sir."

"Thor didn't tell us much about the mission, just that our men had been rescued," reminded General Hammond.

"Sir, Colonel Dixon and General O'Neill were both rescued and are recuperating from their injuries on board 'The O'Neill II'. However, the General's injuries were pretty extensive and Ernie says it will be some time before he is fully recovered. We almost lost him, Sir."

"Ernie?" asked Jumper.

"Ernie is the Asgard Doctor. He's treated Jack on previous occasions. So if Ernie says he needs more time to recover, he's not just pulling our leg," explained Hammond.

"I see. Ernie. That doesn't sound like a name the Asgard would use," commented Jumper.

"His Asgard name is Eir. Jack called him Ernie, and the little guy liked the name so much that he refuses to answer to anything else now," added Hammond with a chuckle. "I've met him, Sir. He's quite knowledgeable about the human race and is an excellent physician. Our people couldn't be in better hands."

"That's not all, Sir. Thor has asked for our help, and I told him I needed to talk to you first," added Reynolds.

"You need our help, Thor? Why didn't you say so?" asked General Hammond. Thor's image joined that of Colonel Reynolds in the Briefing Room.

"Yes, General Hammond. I have spoken to your Colonel Reynolds about it. You see, when I first appeared at your facility, I was on a mission to request your assistance in dealing with a common enemy," explained Thor.

"Go on," urged Jumper.

"The Replicators are once again attempting to escape from their confinement on the planet Halla. It was my wish to request the assistance of O'Neill and SG-1 in dealing with this matter. If the Replicators escape, they will once again be free to destroy and ravage our galaxy. Once they have consumed ours, they will surely move on to conquer yours."

"I don't understand, Thor. With all your advanced technology, why are you asking us for help?" asked Jumper incredulously.

"The Asgard have been ineffective in fighting the Replicators in the past, General Jumper. However, methods employed by O'Neill and Carter has been extremely successful. The combination of your low-level of technology and their ability to use the Replicators' tactics against them are the only reason the Asgard have survived their attacks thus far."

"General, Jack said they needed someone who had dumb ideas and a real junky spacecraft. As ludicrous as that sounds, that combination is the only thing that's worked against the bugs so far," added Hammond.

"Hammond is correct. The Replicators have no need for your low level of technology and have ignored the Prometheus in the past. The combination of your projectile weapons and your ability to employ methods that the Asgard would not think to use have been most effective," Thor replied.

"Just what are you asking for, Thor? You said yourself that Jack will be out of commission for some time to come."

"Major Carter believes she could decrease O'Neill's recuperative time with the use of a Goa'uld healing device. In this way, O'Neill and Carter would be available to provide assistance in dealing with the Replicators."

"You really can't get this done without their help?" asked Jumper disbelievingly.

"We cannot, General Jumper."

"George, do we have this healing device on hand here at the base?"

"Yes Sir, we do," he replied.

"Is there anything else you need, Thor? I'm going to have to talk to the President about this one, you know," added Jumper.

"The healing device and the assistance of your personnel is all that we require at the moment," replied Thor gravely.

"In the meantime, can you beam the rest of our men back down to our base? I should have an answer for you by that time," General Jumper reassured the Asgard.

"Of course. However, your Colonel Dixon is also recovering from his injuries and Eir has requested that he remain in our medical facility to expedite his healing," answered the Asgard.

"Very well. Colonel Reynolds, assemble your men for transport back to the SGC. While you're doing that, I've got a phone call to make."

"Yes, Sir," replied Reynolds with a relieved smile as his image winked out.

Thirty minutes later, the healing device and other supplies had been beamed up to the orbiting Asgard vessel and most of the humans had rejoined their colleagues at the SGC. The President had given permission for O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, Teal'c, and Dixon to remain on board and give any assistance to the Asgard that they could. Soon after the last transmission, they left orbit and entered hyperspace on their way to Halla.

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Ernie looked up when Thor appeared in the Infirmary with his command chair. Slipping down, he glided over to Sam and placed the healing device in her hands. She slid it over her hand experimentally and gave a tense smile.

"No matter how many times I do this, it always makes me nervous," she said apologetically. "But, if it means the General's healing time will be shortened, I'm willing to try it."

"Okey dokey, Carter. I'll retract the lid and let you do your stuff," the little Asgard Doctor said as he bounced over to the control console for the medical pod and pushed a button. The lid slid back into the body of the pod, revealing the clothed form of Jack O'Neill.

She was relieved to see that Ernie had thoughtfully dressed him in a pair of baggy gray pants and a smock-like shirt so that her CO was spared further embarrassment. The rest of SG-1 had crowded around the pod and looked at Sam expectantly, while Ernie and Thor hovered in the background.

"Guess I'd better get started," she said.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the healing device over Jack's chest and closed her eyes to focus. Initially, nothing happened. Frowning with concentration, she tried again and was rewarded when the device emitted a soft glowing light and began to hum. When the light touched Jack's chest, he squirmed and groaned, but then quieted. His reaction caused her to break her concentration, and the light stopped.

"Come on, Sam, I know you can do it," encouraged Daniel.

"Indeed, I am quite confident of your abilities Major Carter," added Teal'c.

She positioned her hands over Jack's chest once again and closed her eyes. The device began humming again almost immediately, and the soft glowing light bathed his chest in healing radiance. Slowly, she moved the light down his torso, taking her time, and trying to feel where the healing was needed most. By concentrating just a bit more, she could detect where his kidneys had sustained internal damage, so she directed more healing energy to repair them. The horrible wounds to his back were healed in the same manner.

When she could discern no further need, she moved the device toward his head. Passing over his chest, she noted the previous damage to his lungs and heart had been repaired. However, his airway was still slightly swollen, so she again paused to reduce the swelling. Taking another breath, she moved on up past his throat to his face and brain. As the light from the healing device touched his forehead, the red burns from the ribbon device gradually disappeared.

Then she stopped, opened her eyes, and looked around. As her knees gave out, she started sliding towards the floor. Fortunately for her, Teal'c had been expecting this reaction, and caught her, easing her gently into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled ruefully into his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, Teal'c. Using that thing always wears me out. Thanks," she said wearily. "I think I can stand up now."

"I do not mind giving you assistance when you require it, Major Carter," assured Teal'c as he set her on her feet again. However, he kept a hand on her elbow so that he might aid her inconspicuously should the need arise.

In the meantime, Ernie was studying the readings from the medical pod's monitors. After pushing several buttons and double-checking the results, he raised his head and turned to look at her.

"I think your healing thingy did the trick, Major Carter, as I can detect no internal injuries at present. Jack O'Neill will soon be fit as a fiddle and making a nuisance of himself as usual. However, he still needs to spend time resting in the medical pod to regain his strength," stated Ernie.

"For how long will he remain in the pod?" asked Thor.

"Thanks to Major Carter, his stay has been shortened by several hours. However, if you wake him up right now, I will have no choice but to kick you all out of here. He still needs his rest," pronounced Ernie seriously.

"It is not my intention to disturb his rest, Eir. However, there is a way to access his knowledge of the Ancients without waking him. If I interface the ship's computer with his brain, he will be able to interact with us. In this way, we can explore possible solutions to the Replicator problem with his aid."

"Yes, this would be possible, Thor. However, I reserve the right to terminate the connection if I feel it will harm my patient," stated Ernie firmly.

"Very well. When can you complete the interface?"

"I'll have it done in a jiffy, Thor," the little Asgard Doctor said as he pushed various buttons on the console. A low humming sound came from the pod, and then they all heard a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Testing...one...two. Testing…one…two. Anybody there?"

"O'Neill, we are all present," stated Teal'c with a small bow and smile.

"What's going on?" asked Jack's voice.

"O'Neill. Your brain has been interfaced with the ship's computer. By scanning the memory logs, you can update yourself on our situation," instructed Thor helpfully.

"My brain is hooked up to the computer? Sweet. That means I can control everything, huh," he continued as he hummed off key. "Dum de dum…"

The lights in the room blinked out, and then came back on again. Once again, they went out, but this time, the room remained dark. Ernie exchanged amused looks with the humans in the room. Thor, however, did not seem amused by his antics.

"O'Neill," he said warningly.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry," he said and the lights came back on. Sam bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Even Teal'c's lips were curved in a slight smile. Daniel just rolled his eyes, looked down to hide his grin, and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"By linking with the communication system, you can appear as a holographic…" Thor's words came to a halt as the holographic image of General Jack O'Neill appeared in front of them. He was dressed in his SGC field uniform, complete with olive green jacket, pants, and black boots.

"Ya think?" asked Jack with a smirk. His imaged wavered as he stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to look at his body lying in the medical pod. "Cool."

"We will be arriving at the planet Halla within a few moments, O'Neill. In that time, I ask that you access your knowledge of the Ancients so that we might construct a weapon with which to fight the Replicators," stated Thor.

"Umm, yeah. I'm already on it, Thor," replied Jack with a smile as his image turned and walked around to look at the console on Thor's command chair.

"Do you mind, buddy?" Thor merely nodded and vacated his place there. Keeping his hands in his pockets, Jack's holographic image stared at the control panel. Almost immediately, various images began flashing on a view screen that sprang into place on a far wall.

"Look Mom, no hands," Jack said with a smirk.

"I do not understand your reference to the female who bore you, O'Neill. To what are you referring?" asked Teal'c with tolerant good humor.

"I believe he is referring to the fact that he does not require the use of his hands to input data to the computer as it is the interface with his brain that is supplying the information," explained Thor.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

A three-dimensional image of a strange looking device was now displayed on the view screen. Its shape could be described as resembling a toadstool, with the cap being divided into four sections. The stem of the device appeared to have an opening at the end.

"What is that, Jack?" asked Daniel in disbelief.

"It's a bug zapper," answered Jack's image. "Didn't you want me to build something to whack bugs with?"

"How does it work, Sir?" asked Carter curiously as she stepped closer to the screen in order to see it better.

"For crying out loud, just keep your pants on. When I'm finished, I'll tell you," replied Jack as he continued to stare at the console. Suddenly, his holographic image flickered briefly, almost winking out. When it stabilized, his face was strained and he was rubbing his eyes with one hand, as he continued to stare at the computer console.

In the meantime, warning lights on Jack's medical pod began blinking, warning that its occupant was in trouble. Jack's breathing was becoming more strained and his forehead was furrowed with the effort it was taking him to concentrate. Ernie looked at the readings on the monitors and turned to Thor.

"I was afraid of this. We need to cut the interface with the computer. His body is still too weak to take the extra strain," informed Ernie.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet!" pleaded Jack's holographic image. The three-dimensional image of the bug zapper continued to become more and more defined as Jack finished building the replica in the computer. However, the monitors began beeping a warning sound.

Without a glance at Thor, Ernie touched one pad on the console with a decisive move. Several things happened almost simultaneously. First, the holographic image of Jack winked out and only the computer-generated replica of the bug zapper remained on the view screen. Then the lid slid back into place over the medical pod, providing a protective barrier. Starting at his head, a horizontal band of white light traveled the length of Jack's body and stopped at his feet. Then, like the scanner light on a copy machine, it moved back upwards and disappeared when it reached his head once more. When it had finished, Jack's breathing seemed less strained, and his face was relaxed once more. Thor moved to sit once more in his command chair.

"We have arrived at the planet Halla," informed Thor as he manipulated the controls and the image on the view screen changed to show the Asgard fleet that was part of the protective blockade against the Replicators.

"As you can see, the time bubble continues to prevent the Replicators from escaping. However, as you know, this is only a temporary solution. I believe they are on the verge of breaking through our barrier. Once they have accomplished this, we will be unable to stop them with any weapons we currently have at our disposal."

"After we returned from Halla, we estimated it would take approximately two years for the Replicators to break through the bubble. It looks like they're right on schedule," explained Sam. "Do you have any ideas of how to stop them this time? Once the human-shaped Replicators escape, there will be no stopping them."

"No, we do not. It was for this reason that we requested your assistance, Samantha Carter," admitted Thor. "The computer has completed its analysis of the weapon designed by O'Neill. I believe I can now construct a working model."

After pushing several more buttons and moving a shell or two, the weapon appeared on the console in front of him. It was gray in color, and still resembled the aforementioned toadstool. Thor and Carter approached it warily and looked it over from all angles.

"I can't see any trigger on this device, Thor, and couldn't begin to guess how it works. Do you have any ideas?" asked Sam.

"I do not. It is unfortunate that O'Neill was unable to provide us with that information prior to his connection being severed with the ship's computer."

"You can just quit you bellyachin', Thor. If I hadn't cut the connection when I did, Jack O'Neill would be pushing up daisies by now," stated Ernie in a reproving voice.

The scene on the view screen abruptly changed to depict the planet, the Asgard ships surrounding it, and the boundary of the time bubble. Everyone's gaze was fixed on it as the scene changed to show an unknown object approaching the edge of the bubble and then passing through it. Several of the ships from the blockade immediately moved to contain and destroy it.

"What's going on, Thor" asked Daniel. "I thought the Replicators couldn't breach the barrier."

"With each attempt, the boundaries of the barrier have been weakened. As you can see, it will soon give way completely, leaving us and our galaxy at their mercy." They all heaved a collective sigh of relief when the blip representing the Replicator incursion was destroyed and disappeared from the screen.

"It is as I have promised, my son. The trap has been sprung and they have returned. Soon all our questions will be answered."

"She is here?"

"Yes, she is awaiting us, along with her First."

"Good."

"Let our brethren go forth."

Silence and an absence of pain.

Heaven? For me? Not likely.

An unwelcome presence that disturbs a much-deserved slumber.

"Jack!"

Escape. Retreat.

The presence follows.

"Jack! You've got to listen to me!"

"For crying out loud, Doc. Can't you take a hint? Trying to catch some zee's here."

"You know I wouldn't bother you if it weren't important."

"What more do they want? I already made the bug zapper for them."

"They don't know how to use it and the bugs are breaking out, Jack."

"Crap, didn't that thing come with an instruction manual?"

"Evidently not. There's something else you need to know. First and Fifth have been waiting for you to show up."

"They know we're here? That is so not a good thing."

"Yes, Jack. And they want revenge."

"So, this was all just a ploy to get us here?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Guess I'd better get going then, huh."

"Sorry, Jack. I really am."

"We've got to stop meeting like this, you know. People are going to talk."

"I have to go, Jack. Good bye, and good luck."

"Thanks for everything, Doc. I mean it."

Silence.

The pain was mostly gone, but he still felt tired. Down to the bone tired. Cautiously, he pried one eye open to a mere slit, and then slammed it shut again to protect his protesting head from the merciless light. In the distance, he could hear a familiar sounding voice.

"Jack O'Neill?"

Ordering his brain to engage with his mouth, he formed a reply.

"Ernie," he whispered.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Trap," he whispered desperate to give his friends warning.

"Thor, Jack has awakened and seems quite upset about something," stated Ernie.

"The Replicators are making another attempt, Eir. Ask O'Neill how to use the weapon. Otherwise, we will be defenseless."

"Trap," he muttered again. Daring to open his eyes again, Jack saw an up-close version of his Asgard friend's black eye.

"It's a trap, Ernie," he mumbled to the eyeball.

"Thor, he keeps repeating the word 'trap'. He seems quite adamant about this and I believe we should listen to him."

A blurry human-shaped face with blonde hair replaced the black eyeball. It didn't smell like Daniel, unless he'd developed some personal hygiene habits he didn't want to know about. Nope, so not going to go there.

"Carter?"

"Sir, Thor needs to know how to operate your weapon because the Replicators are trying to break free of the bubble."

"Want revenge, Carter. Was…trap for us," he murmured again.

"A missile has been fired at our vessel," Thor informed them solemnly. All heads turned to watch its inexorable progress toward their ship. Although other Asgard vessels attempted to destroy it, this one seemed unstoppable.

"Can we defend against it?" asked Teal'c.

"We cannot."

"I think the General just said it was a trap, Thor. He said they want revenge," Major Samantha Carter informed them soberly. Then she turned back to Jack who was obviously struggling to remain conscious.

"Bug zapper…bring it to me," Jack gasped.

Teal'c seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he'd already picked it up and was striding quickly to his friend's side. The Jaffa warrior stooped to prop his friend into a sitting position and laid the strange-looking object in his lap. Jack slipped one hand into the open end and hefted it towards his face.

"Brace for impact," intoned Thor. The Asgard spacecraft shuddered as the Replicator missile hit its target.

"The missile passed through the defensive shields and impacted in the area housing our hyper drive engines. Although little damage was caused, it is likely that the missile was composed of Replicator fragments. They have used this method to board our vessels in the past. However, I am unable to pick up any signs of their presence with my sensors."

"Go, Teal'c. Shoot some bugs for me. I don't think anyone but me can use this bug zapper, so you'll have to kill them the old fashioned way," advised Jack with a rueful smile.

Teal'c withdrew his supporting arm and allowed Jack to lie back against the bed. Meanwhile, Ernie programmed the bed to rise, allowing Jack to view the action going on around him.

He watched as Teal'c grabbed a P-90 and extra clips of ammo before heading out the door. Daniel and Carter followed close behind them armed to the teeth with the projectile weapons that were so effective against the techno-bugs. With a growing sense of urgency, he turned his head toward the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet.

"Thor, I'm the only one that can use this thing, but with a few modifications, you should be able to mount a king-size version of this thing to your ship. When you fire that baby, you should be able to wipe the bugs off the entire planet."

"What modifications do you require, O'Neill?"

"Just get me to a computer, and I'll show you," Jack said impatiently, already feeling the adrenaline surging through his veins.

As soon as a computer console was placed within reach of his fingers, he immediately began inputting information at a dizzying rate. Thor and Ernie watched in amazement as he modified his previous digital model. When finished, it didn't resemble the hand-sized version still sitting in his lap. It seemed that Jack wasn't finished, though. After a moment, Thor realized that what his friend was doing now was manufacturing the actual weapon and connecting it to the existing ship's systems. With a final flourish, he pushed one last button, and watched in satisfaction as the view screen blinked the message, 'Installation Complete'.

"Now all you have to do is buy some time to charge this baby up, and then it's sayonara to the bugs. A regular Jack O'Neill roach motel. They check in, but they don't check back out," he said with a smirk.

"O'Neill, we have reached the area where the Replicators impacted the vessel. I can hear them within the walls," Teal'c reported by radio. His voice was followed by the sound of weapon's fire. "Major Carter, behind you!"

"Transport them out of there, Thor!" instructed Jack urgently. "Now would be a good time."

"I cannot," replied Thor as he rapidly moved shells around on his console. "The Replicators have gained control of the transporter system." His words were oddly prophetic, because they were followed almost immediately by a flash of white light. When the light had vanished, so had Jack O'Neill, leaving behind his new weapon lying on the bed.

"O'Neill, Major Carter has disappeared. Thor, was she transported to your location?"

"No, Teal'c, she was not. O'Neill has likewise vanished. I believe the Replicators have transported them off our vessel."

Jack opened his eyes to discover he was lying flat on his ass in a cell of some kind. Major Samantha Carter was lying next to him. Lifting himself to a sitting position, he surveyed the walls that made up his prison. The surface beneath him felt rough in an angular sort of way. When he took a better look at it, he couldn't help jerking his hands reflexively away from its surface. It appeared that the entire cell was made up of nothing but Replicator blocks. Eww!

Scooting over next to his prone friend, he poked her with a finger. No sense in letting her sleep through this crap.

"Carter," he whispered. No answer.

"Hey, Carter." Another try, another nudge. This attempt was more successful. She groaned and tried to escape his finger.

"Not now, Pete. Twice in one night is enough," she muttered. Her answer made him jerk his finger back from her shoulder.

"Carter, it's me. Jack O'Neill, your CO." That had the intended effect. She shot to an upright position immediately.

"Jack…umm, Sir!" she stuttered.

"Save it Carter. What's the last thing you remember? 'Cause, unless I'm mistaken, we've got us a bunk at Bug Hilton."

"The last thing I remember, Sir? I was on Thor's ship and we were shooting Replicators," she said running her hand over the floor. Then, she realized what the floor was made of and she jerked her hand away too. They helped each other stand on shaky legs, as they both took in the unrelieved sameness of their prison walls.

Their attention was grabbed by a bulging distortion in the far wall of their cell. It seemed to liquefy as first one, and then another figure stepped through it. Others quickly followed until they were left standing in the center of a ring composed of Replicators in human form.

They backed up against each other and clasped hands, hoping to provide some sort of protection against their adversaries. Even though they were still trapped, the feel of human skin against human skin was comforting. Especially considering that their common foe was the antithesis of what being human meant. The individual known to them as First stepped forward, breaking the circle.

"You see, my children? They came, just as I predicted they would," he smiled coldly.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm predicting that we're leaving," replied Jack with a glare.

"No, I have waited too long for this moment for you to leave now," answered Fifth menacingly.

He took a step toward Sam, who backed up closer to Jack. Her grip was so strong that he feared she would break the bones in his hand, not that he cared. He squeezed back and her fingers relaxed a bit.

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Sam.

"We have questions for you, Major Samantha Carter. Fifth in particular has some very penetrating ones to pose to you," answered First with a chuckle.

"You lied to me," accused Fifth.

"She was following my orders, Fifth. So, why don't you just let her go? It's me that you want. I was the one that ordered her to leave you behind," answered Jack as Sam gave him a frown. The humanoids surrounding them exchanged smiles and locked their gazes on the pair once again.

"Did I not tell you that this would be his answer? I know you so well, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Even though your mind is filled with chaos, you behave so predictably," explained First as if to a particularly dense recalcitrant child. "It was so easy to entice you here."

"Unless that was all part of our plan," Jack replied evasively. "Which would mean that we've got you right where we want you."

Jack's mind was racing a hundred miles a minute, calculating how long it would take until Thor's new super-sized version of the bug zapper was fully charged. If he could just stall them and keep them talking long enough, they might have a chance of making it out of here.

As it was, Jack knew he couldn't take the chance of letting First stick his hand inside his head. Once the robot did that, he'd know about Jack's new weapon, and might find a way to neutralize it. For the same reason, Jack couldn't let Carter in on the secret. He really didn't expect the bug people to buy his argument that she was following his orders and should be set free. Even though it was a valid one. He wouldn't have fallen for it, and didn't expect First to either.

First laughed again, and his companions joined in. It was an eerie sound, and the thought that he was playing stand-up comic to a bunch of bug people made his skin crawl. Still, he'd played to tougher houses before. Plus, the more they talked, the more time Thor had.

When First and Fifth took additional steps toward them, they shrank back, but had nowhere to go.

"Enough stalling, Jack. I am sure you both have new memories for us to explore and share with our brethren," First said as he and Fifth raised their hands menacingly.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind, I'd rather talk. So much friendlier that way. Better yet, how's about if we exchange letters? We could be long-distance pen pals. Very long-distance."

"You don't have to do this, you know," stated Sam. She was surprised that her voice didn't sound as scared as she felt.

"Yes, I do, Samantha Carter. I need to know why you lied to me," replied Fifth as he continued to advance his hand toward her forehead.

"The General already answered that for you, Fifth. I didn't want to leave you behind, but I had to follow orders."

"General? So you do have new information for us. Excellent," purred First dangerously as he reached toward Jack.

"No, don't do this," asked Jack desperately as the hand belonging to the Replicator hovered just in front of his forehead. Reluctantly, he let loose of Sam's hand in a desperate attempt to stop the attack.

Wrapping both his hands around the wrist belonging to First, Jack tried to stop the inevitable. When he risked a quick glance to check on Carter, he noted that she was trying to stop Fifth's hand too. It was then that they struck. He heard her scream join his as their minds were penetrated and raped by the Replicators.

Images flashed through his mind as First rifled through his memories and each one seemed chillingly real. As each memory was sifted through and then discarded, they became soiled as if just the touch of the Replicator had sullied them somehow.

He relived having his head sucked by the Ancient head-sucker thing, defeating Anubis, being placed in the stasis chamber, his promotion to General, and his unresolved feelings for Carter. When his tormentor found Jack's memory of the bug zapper device, the pain increased. It was followed by the sound of a gunshot and the vision of his son lying in his own blood.

"That is your punishment for attempting to hide this knowledge from me, Jack O'Neill. Do not attempt to deceive me again," he said in warning. "However, your puny efforts to defeat us will fail. Even now my brethren are overrunning the Asgard vessels. All your friends are dead, Jack. Every single one of them. And the blame can be laid at your feet."

"And why is that?" Jack asked.

"Because you always end up killing the people closest to you. Your son, Charlie, died because of your carelessness. Your ex-wife Sara left you because of your neglect. You killed your friend, Daniel, numerous times through your own ineptitude and abandoned him to die alone. You repeated this pattern with your friend Teal'c on numerous occasions."

A rapid-fire succession of scenes followed showing Daniel lying on the floor with a bleeding wound in his shoulder and Jack leaving him there to die when the ship exploded, pictures of Teal'c being shot in the back by a staff weapon and then being ringed up by Tanith. That was replaced by the sight of First standing on the ramp in front of the Stargate with Jack.

"No, that's not how it happened," argued Jack.

"Is it not? You forget that I can read all your memories. And now Samantha Carter will die because of you. You should have let her stay with Pete. She would have been better off and would not be in danger now if you had."

His statement was followed by a vision of him shooting her once, and then twice with his own zat gun when she'd been possessed by the alien entity. Jack watched her fall to the floor, dead by his own hand. As if watching a movie, the scene repeated itself in slow motion and she slumped to the floor. Once again, he looked into Samantha Carter's lifeless eyes. Then he flashed back to seeing her happy with someone else, not him. Pete, short for Peter. Or Dick…more like Dickhead.

"Then let her go, send her back to Pete. She did nothing to hurt you," pleaded Jack. "I'm the one you want."

"No, she will remain with us. Fifth has many questions to ask of her and has waited far too long to have them answered. In addition, she will make an excellent hostage to ensure your cooperation."

Then he knew no more and welcomed the darkness that followed.

Thor watched the view screen with a growing sense of disquiet. The monitor showing the new weapon to be used in the destruction of the Replicators was building up energy much too slowly for his liking. O'Neill and Carter had been transported off his vessel over an hour ago; yet the weapon showed it was only 56% charged. Unfortunately, he would be unable to utilize it to destroy the enemy on the planet's surface below until it reached 100%.

A recently awakened Colonel Dave Dixon had joined Ernie, Teal'c, and Daniel. Once he'd learned of the dangerous situation, Ernie had been unable to keep him in the pod. Wisely, he'd finally capitulated to Dixon's demands to 'get me some pants and let me the hell out of here'. Ernie reflected that the man's words reminded him all too well of a certain friend who was in danger once more.

"Explain to me again why we shouldn't just beam down to the planet surface and haul our people's asses out of bug central," asked Dixon in a frustrated voice. "I'd like to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I've got a life to get back to and my kids have probably driven my wife nuts by now."

"Transporting down to Halla would be most unwise, Colonel Dixon," advised Teal'c quietly. "The planet's surface is paved with numerous layers of Replicator blocks. Any rescue attempt would most certainly result in our own deaths."

"Do we know for certain that Sam and Jack are even down there?" asked Daniel.

"We do not. Our sensors cannot penetrate the protective bubble, however, by a process of elimination, it can be surmised that their destination was the planet Halla," admitted Thor.

"Process of elimination? You mean if they aren't here, then they must be down there?" Daniel translated.

"Yes."

"How much longer before the weapon is fully charged?" asked Daniel impatiently. Thor looked at the gage; it showed it was charged to 75% capacity.

"Approximately fifteen more minutes," Thor replied. "Using the weapon before it is fully operational will result in allowing many Replicators to escape destruction. Neither O'Neill nor Carter would wish this to happen. Therefore, as painful as it is, we will wait until it is fully charged."

Daniel knew Thor was talking sensibly, but he hated waiting. Especially when waiting meant that his friends were suffering god only knew what kind of things at the hands of the Replicators. He'd read the reports from the mission, but had the feeling that some very important details had been left out by the writers.

Teal'c, on the other hand, knew exactly what the Replicators were capable of, having experienced their form of mind-rape himself. He made a silent vow to himself that he would not rest until his friends were safe once again, and nothing was left of the Replicators but ashes.

"80%," announced Daniel. "Thor, will we be able to beam down to the surface after the weapon has been used?"

"Yes, the effect from the weapon should be felt almost immediately. A landing party will be able to transport to the surface soon afterwards."

"Now you're talking, Thor," replied Dixon gleefully. "Gentlemen? Let's lock and load!"

He headed over to the cache of weapons that had been part of their supplies from Earth. He opened one case, took out the P-90, and hefted it experimentally in his hands. A grin split his face as he noted Teal'c and Daniel copying his actions. Then he busied himself with shrugging into a protective vest and stuffing his pockets with extra clips of ammo and C-4. Like O'Neill, he believed there was no such thing as too much C-4.

By the time he'd finished with his preparations, he noted the screen showed the weapon was 96% charged. All eyes, alien and human, were glued to the view screen.

"Come on! Hurry up already!" complained Ernie impatiently. "That thing is as slow as a turtle on crutches." When Thor sent him an irritated glare, he just returned it.

"Well, it is," Ernie said defensively.

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a smile tugging his lips. Thor's fingers were hovering over the correct pads on his console, obviously ready and waiting to fire the weapon against their most deadly foe.

"99…100!" crowed Ernie. "Fire! And full speed ahead!" Ernie's extra encouragement was totally unnecessary, as Thor had already done so.

"Initiating firing sequence," he intoned solemnly.

They watched silently as a beam of white light issued from their vessel, disintegrated the time bubble barrier, and impacted on the planet below. After reaching the surface, the light spread across it, like the ripples on a pond. Suddenly, two blips appeared on the view screen, obviously originating from the planet. As they watched, one of them disintegrated. However, the other one kept coming toward them.

"They're escaping!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Yes, I have nothing with which to stop them," admitted Thor.

"We can't just let them get away," protested Daniel.

"As we have no weaponry to prevent it, we can, as you say, 'let them get away'," said Teal'c in a reproving tone. Within seconds the Replicator vessel had made the jump to hyperspace and disappeared off their screen.

"I am detecting life signs on the planet surface," Thor informed them.

"Where, and how many?" demanded Ernie.

"There are two life signs, but my sensors show they are covered by a thin layer of metallic material. Therefore, I am unable to transport them directly to our vessel. However, I can transport you directly to their location," Thor advised them.

He touched another button, and Dixon, Teal'c, and Daniel disappeared in a white flash of light. They reappeared on the planet's surface. It appeared to be covered in small pieces of metal. Shifting their feet, they made a musical tinkling sound as they cascaded off their boots. All around them lay nothing but mounds of the stuff, the remnants of the Replicators.

"Sam and Jack should be close by. Thor said he was beaming us down to their location," commented Daniel as he looked around the barren landscape.

They automatically spread out, to better search the area for their missing comrades. About five minutes later, Dixon found them lying, unmoving and huddled together beneath a thin layer of Replicator blocks. He immediately keyed his mike to let his teammates know the good news.

"Hey, over here! I've found them," he called out excitedly on his radio as he knelt down to sweep the bits of metal from their bodies. He ignored the sound of Daniel and Teal'c's arrival as he knelt down beside his CO to check for vital signs. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned to Teal'c.

"He's alive!" he told him excitedly. Meanwhile, Daniel was doing the same for his friend Sam.

"She is too," Daniel advised them. They were momentarily distracted by the sound of a groan emanating from the male body in front of them.

"Sir? We've come to get you out of here," Dixon said to Jack as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Took you long enough," complained Jack in a weak voice. "Good to see you again, Dixon."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Sir. Then again, maybe you do," he answered.

"Carter?"

"She's going to be all right, Jack," answered Daniel.

"Thor? Five to beam up," announced Dixon as they all disappeared in a white flash of light.

They had escaped, but feeling the death of so many of his brethren had been painful. Many ships had been launched, but only the one containing Fifth had succeeded in the attempt. All others had been destroyed. He vowed that those responsible for their deaths would pay for their crimes in the future. However, first, he must find a world on which to rebuild their numbers. A world on which to fan the flames of his hatred.

He watched as small chirping and whirring Replicators crawled over two bulges in the far wall. Each protuberance stretched almost from floor to ceiling. Soon, they would come forth and he must be ready to instruct his new companions. As his smaller brothers signaled their work was done and left the bulges, one pair of glistening feet appeared, and then another. The viscous creative fluid puddled around their feet, slowly draining out of the mechanical womb.

Then, the wall of blocks disappeared, revealing the naked bodies of two Replicators in human form, one male, and one female. He smiled in anticipation for he knew they would be his companions in the conquest of the galaxy. He would train them well, teaching them to hate as he did. Together, the three of them would be well nigh unstoppable. He smiled, thinking of this and those he would punish.

"I know from experience that the first moments of consciousness can be confusing and frightening. I am Fifth," he said by way of introduction. The two glistening forms said nothing in return and he took a moment to study them more thoroughly. His tiny brethren had done well. A pair of heads watched him attentively…one with silver hair, the other blonde.

"You have much to learn," Fifth continued.

The End


End file.
